


anxiety issues

by fanfiction_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_girl/pseuds/fanfiction_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a bad anxiety attack and Steve helps him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anxiety issues

Tony had been working in the lab on a new model on his suit. Everything was going perfectly. That was until he starting thinking about things that mattered. Things like Steve and what would happen if he lost him.

The thought of losing Steve made Tony hurt. He never wanted to lose him. He wanted to have him for the rest of his life and have him as his very own.

—-

Steve was sitting on the couch sketching when he heard JARVIS come over the com.

"Steve may I suggest you go to the lab immediately. The sir seems to be having severe anxiety issues." Says the al.

Steve didn’t even know when he left his seat but he was dashing to the elevator and headed to the lab.

When he finally got down to the lab tony was hunched up under the desk. Holding his knees to his chest and clenching the reactor with tears in his eyes.

—-

Tony heard footprints coming towards him in the background of all his thoughts racing by.

"Tony baby whats wrong?" Steve said scooping Tony up and holding him close to his chest before resting on the floor.

"St-teve I-I-I" Tony couldn’t think of the words to say and he just couldn’t breathe. "D-Don’t y-you ev-""

"Shhhh babe it’s alright. It’ll be alright. I’m here now." Steve said in a reassuring voice. Wiping away the tears that were flowing down Tony’s face. "Just focus on breathing. Shhhh. I love you Tony. It’s ok."

Steve started singing in a soft hushed voice and Tony’s breath started to even out slowly.

They sat there like that for what seemed like forever. It made every thought that Steve would leave him melt away. Tony took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I love you Steve. I love you so much and I just don’t ever want to lose you. I-I can’t do it without you.”

When Tony said that Steve felt his heart break a little inside. What had he done wrong to make Tony think that he was ever going to lose him?

"Tony you don’t ever have to think about me leaving you. Not now, not ever. I’m never going to leave you! I love you so much that it hurts. You make me so happy, you always know what to say when I feel down or lost or when I’m having a nightmare or just a bad day. Even the thought of you around makes me feel great. I can’t find all the words that I could say to tell you how much I love you. But I know I would use all the good ones in the vocabulary. Don’t you ever think about losing me again because that will never happen."

Steve kissed Tony deeply and passionately hoping that it would help his words seek even deeper into Tony, that he knew he would never leave him. “You ok?” Steve asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tony replied sheepishly. 

"Some how I’m not fully convinced." Steve hoped that he could do something to help Tony see just how much he loved him. When Tony didn’t reply Steve thought of a temporary cure. "Look how about we go upstairs and watch a movie wrapped into each others arms? Then when you feel like it you can tell me all of your feelings and I can kiss all of your pain away." 

Tony nodded slowly and Steve picked him up off the ground and carried him to their room, where he stuck in the VHS tape of Beauty and the Beast. 

They spent the night wrapped in each others embrace. Tony slowly fell asleep in Steve’s arms. Holding him as close as he could so that he would never have to face the day without him.


End file.
